Un dîner presque parfait
by quatre8ss
Summary: Cadeau pour Rickiss. OS HP/DM. Draco avait tout prévu et pourtant...


**Titre :**** Un dîner (presque) parfait**

**Pairing :**** un brun aux yeux verts et un blond aux yeux gris… huhu **

**Rating :**** K+ (restons soft pour ma première, lol)**

**Genre :**** Général mais avec beaucoup d'humour (enfin j'ai essayé) et un zeste de fluff.**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte, blablabla. Le scénario est de mon cru et VO **_**(nom de la conscience de Draco) **_**est à moi ! **

**Les recettes de cuisine sont tirées d'Internet.**

**Dédicace :**** Ma chère Kissy, tu mérites la dédicace de cette histoire (ma toute première en solo ) car cela reste ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Merci pour tes encouragements, mon ange de la prose ! :) **

**Bonne lecture à vous qui passez par là ! **

**Un dîner (presque) parfait**

_POV Draco Malfoy  
__**VO **_

**Vendredi 30 juillet : **

**14h30 :**

_Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! __Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis ?! Ce n'est pas possible !_

_**- Allez on se calme Dray, pas de panique. Un Malfoy ne panique pas, cela est bien connu. **_

_- Oh la ferme foutue conscience, aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution. -_

_**- … **_

_C'est radical ça au moins pour faire taire cette petite voix. _

_Mouais, ben je ne suis pas dans la merde moi je vous le dis. _

_Quel est mon problème? _

_Il se résume en deux mots : Harry Potter._

_N'allez surtout pas croire qu'il s'agit là d'une question de rivalité. Non. Loin de là. _

_Ah oui j'aurais du vous le dire tout de suite, Harry est officiellement mon petit ami depuis, voilà presque huit ans.  
__  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. L'été avant notre septième année. C'était un jour avant le début de la guerre contre l'autre serpent dégénéré, j'ai nommé feu-Voldemort. Harry est venu me voir tard le soir du 31 juillet pour mettre les choses au clair. Je le revois encore devant moi, sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre, __au 12 square Grimmaurd __(devenu QG de tous les opposants de Voldemort) avec sa part de gâteau à la crème dans une main et me tendant l'autre. Ce geste m'a bien fait comprendre que son seul ennemi était Vous-Saviez-Qui et non moi. _

_Nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Il m'a demandé à ce que l'on fasse la paix. Il m'a dis un truc du genre « Comme le dis le dicton : Faites l'amour pas la guerre. » Moi je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de le prendre au mot, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le prendre tout court. C'est qu'il est canon Harry, et ses yeux verts ont le pouvoir de vous hypnotiser. Donc c'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, _

_**- T'essaies de convaincre qui là? **__  
_

_- j'ai dis la ferme, c'est moi qui raconte-_

_Je disais donc que je l'ai embrassé. Le plus surprenant pour moi ne fut pas que j'embrassais un garçon, non je savais que j'étais gay depuis un moment, mais ce fut que Harry répondit à mon baiser. _

_Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à nous regarder sans rien dire, à s'embrasser. J'ai lutté pour ne pas m'endormir, mais le sommeil a finalement eu raison de moi. _

_Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé dans mon lit. _

_Seul._

_Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais en apercevant l'assiette avec la part de gâteau restée intacte, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. _

_J'ai eu froid sur le moment et mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai compris alors que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Et s'il mourait, je savais que je n'aurais pas survécu._

_**- Cela fait un peu (beaucoup) Poufsouffle tout ça ! **_

_- M'en fiche, personne ne le sais- _

_Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir car très tôt ce matin-là a eu lieu la bataille finale. Je me suis donc battu, pour moi. _

_Pour ma famille. _

_Pour lui. _

_Je croyais en lui et je voulais qu'il le sache. _

_L'affrontement a duré toute la journée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit. Durant toute la bataille, il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir. Le ciel était gris sombre, donnant l'impression que le temps était figé, ce qui fait qu'au final on ne savait pas vraiment s'il était tard ou non,. Je n'étais jamais très loin de Harry, mais à aucun moment nous avons échangé un seul mot. Seule la présence de l'autre nous suffisait à trouver le courage et la force de se battre.  
Au bout de ce qui nous sembla des jours, Voldemort poussa enfin son dernier souffle, terrassé par le Survivant, devenu notre Sauveur.  
J'ai bien cru qu'il était lui aussi mort quand je l'ai découvert allongé immobile. Je crois même que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un instant tellement j'ai eu la trouille. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort. C'est là que j'ai senti sa respiration dans mon cou et son cœur battre tout contre le mien qui, soulagé s'est mis à battre en une cadence effrénée._

_Depuis ce jour, on ne se quitte que très rarement. Nous avons passé avec succès nos Aspics, et avons emménagé ensemble sur le campus de la fac de médicomagie, où je fais mes études. Il me reste encore une année à étudier ma spécialité. Harry, lui a suivi des cours pour devenir Auror. Il est devenu, au bout d'à peine un an, chef d'une unité spéciale au ministère de la magie. Nous menons une vie plutôt tranquille, installés dans notre duplex situé à dix minutes de la fac. Bien sûr, tout n'est pas toujours rose, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais c'est ce qui met du piment dans le couple non? _

_Bref, revenons à mon problème. _

_**- Oui il serait temps avant que tous les lecteurs finissent dans un coma profond ! D'ailleurs y'a la p'tite brune là au fond, qui pique du nez, on va la perdre Dray alors déballe ton histoire ! **_

_La situation est la suivante : demain, c'est son 25__ème__ anniversaire et aussi notre 8__ème__ anniversaire ensemble. C'est pour dire que l'évènement est vraiment très important. Mais voilà ! Le souci est que je n'ai encore rien acheté et j'ai zéro idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir. En deux mots : ça craint ! Bon je m'y suis aussi pris un peu à la dernière minute, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais j'ai une excuse, j'ai été accaparé par mes études._

_**- Tu parles d'une excuse. Ça fait un mois que je lui répète qu'on est bientôt le 31, mais Môssieur est trop occupé à s'occuper (justement) de son petit gryffondor pour m'écouter et… **_

_- La FERME !! -_

_**- Tss, tss. Langage Draco! **_

_- Shut up ! -_

_**- Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais bilingue **_

_- Ta gueule ! -_

_**- Attention Draco, tu deviens vulgaire. **_

_- Bon tu vas te taire oui ! J'essaie de réfléchir à une solution pour mon problème. -_

_**- … **_

_Enfin le calme…_

****

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Samedi 31 juillet: **

**14h15 :**

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'homme qu'on aime, franchement. Moi Draco Malfoy, le plus beau parti du monde sorcier de sa génération, un sang pur, le plus charmant, charismatique, élégant, sexy, et - __**c'est bon on a compris - **__bref je me retrouve dans l'endroit le plus improbable pour un homme de mon rang : un supermarché MOLDU. _

_Le cauchemar. _

_C'est une vraie fourmilière ici en plus._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et bien j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Harry, enfin c'est plutôt une partie de son cadeau : je vais lui préparer un dîner moi-même._

_**- Hahahaha ! **_

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? – _

_**- Hum, ben déjà vu comment tu t'es débrouillé pour prendre le chariot et que tu es resté coincer dix minutes dans le truc qui tourne à l'entrée, je t'imagines déjà en train de cuisiner. **_

_- Pour ma défense je te signale que le sortilège utilisé pour accrocher les caddies les uns aux autres est l'un des plus compliqué que j'ai vu, mais j'y suis venu à bout tout de même._

_-** Euh je lui dis qu'il suffisait de mettre une petite pièce ou pas? Naaaan ! … oups qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là?**_

_**-** Tu comprends, faudra qu'on m'explique l'intérêt qu'elle a de tourner sur elle-même. -_

**_- Mais tout à fait !_**

_**-** Bon puisqu'on est d'accord, je continue mon explication. -Comme je le disais, je vais faire le dîner de ce soir. Ça tombe bien, Harry doit travailler tout l'après-midi, moi j'ai pu prendre une journée de repos, donc j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour sa surprise. Qui dit dîner, dit nourriture et donc ingrédients. Quelle logique ! J'ai consulté quelques bouquins de cuisine de Ry, et j'ai trouvé une recette qui m'a l'air excellente. Mais il me manquait la moitié des ingrédients donc je suis venu ici pour faire les courses. Vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu demander à notre elfe de maison de s'en occuper, cependant je ne fais pas très confiance à ce Dobby. Je suis sûr qu'il se serait empressé d'aller dire ce que je prépare à Harry. Comme on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me voilà ici, m'aventurant dans les allées du supermarché. _

**14h53 : **

_Voilà ! J'ai acheté ce qu'il me manquait. Ce ne fut pas chose très facile je dois dire. Il y avait cette petite dame qui a essayé de me piquer la dernière boîte de champignons. Mais c'est poliment que je lui ai expliqué que j'étais là avant elle, et que donc il me revenait tout bonnement de droit._

**_- Hum, hum._**

_**-** Quoi?-_

**_- Tu appelles ça poliment toi ? Tu l'as tout de même stupéfixée cette pauvre femme qui devait avoir au bas mot 80 ans. Qui plus est marchait avec une canne ! _**

_**-** Oui, ben elle n'avait qu'à réagir plus vite. -_

_- Passons. Maintenant, il me reste à payer. Je me dirige en direction des caisses. Je bouscule deux, trois personnes au passage._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à rester plantés en plein milieu du chemin, je vous jure. –_

_Et là, que vois-je ? Ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous aux caisses ou quoi? Je vais en avoir pour des heures à attendre. En plus je n'ai que 5 articles. _

_Bon réfléchissons… _

_Trouvé ! Je vais user de mes charmes naturels pour passer plus vite. Il suffit que je trouve quelqu'un de bien placé dans la file, je le drague et, ni vu ni connu je me met derrière lui (ou elle). _

_Qui vais-je choisir ? Nan, nan. Rha encore cette petite vieille. Ah non ç'en ai une autre. Caisse suivante. Mouais, jeune, jolie, et seule ! La proie idéale. J'aurai préféré un mec mais bon, je m'en contenterai. Il n'y a qu'une personne devant elle. Parfait. Je prends mes achats dans la main, laisse le caddie derrière moi et m'avance vers cette jeune femme en affichant mon sourire sexy numéro 3. _

_Ah ! Elle m'a vu et rougis. C'est vraiment trop facile. Me voilà à côté d'elle (j'ignore royalement le cri de protestation du couple que je viens de dépasser) et je lui dis de ma voix la plus suave :_

« Draco Malfoy, enchanté. »

_Je lui tends la main, qu'elle prend en bafouillant :_ « Ench… enchantée. Euh, moi c'est euh Camille.

- Très joli prénom, Camille. » _J'accentue son prénom et mon sourire. Elle me sourit en retour._

_Gagné. On discute un peu. C'est son tour. Je l'aide à sortir ses achats. Elle les emballe et paye. C'est mon tour, ça ne m'aura pris que 10 minutes à attendre. Je m'épate moi-même des fois d'être si brillant. _

_- **Les fleurs ne sont pas chères. **_

_- Ah oui des fleurs pour mettre sur la table ! Merci de m'y faire penser - _

_Je remercie Lucille de m'avoir attendu, mais que malheureusement je dois rejoindre mon fiancé. La tête qu'elle faisait quand je lui ai annoncé ça. Elle a hoché de la tête et gênée, elle est partie en direction opposée**. **_

_**-… **_

_- Ben quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais promis la lune que je sache. - _

**15h07 : **

_Retour à l'appartement. Les courses dans le frigo, c'est parti. _

**15h37 :**

_J'ai préparé la table. Je file me changer avant de commencer le dîner._

**15h42 : **

_Ma tenue de cuisinier enfilée, qui se résume à un pantalon simple noir, un t-shirt uni de la même couleur et un tablier que j'ai emprunté à Harry, j'ouvre le livre de recette à la page qui m'intéresse : « Filet de canard au citron confit » _

_Je vérifie que j'ai tous les ingrédients. C'est bon. _

_Je lis la recette : _

1) Prélever le zeste du citron; le découper en lamelles; les plonger dans de l'eau froide, porter à ébullition et égoutter; répéter cette opération encore deux fois; après la troisième cuisson, ajouter le sucre et laisser confire à feu doux: pour cela utiliser 1/2 part de sucre pour 1 part d'eau.

2) Saisir les filets de canard "saignants" dans 25 g de beurre noisette et laisser reposer; les réchauffer, 1 ou 2 minutes, en fin de préparation dans un four très chaud 240°C (th 8).

3) Couper les blancs de poireaux en deux dans le sens de la longueur et les rincer sous l'eau froide; les faire suer dans 25 g de beurre; assaisonner; réserver au chaud.

4) Eplucher la betterave rouge, la détailler en petits dés et les cuire "al dente" dans de l'eau salée; rincer à l'eau froide; réchauffer dans 25 g de beurre; assaisonner; réserver au chaud.

5) Passer rapidement les girolles à l'eau pour éliminer éventuellement le sable: cette opération doit être rapide pour éviter que les champignons absorbent l'eau ce qui les rendraient spongieux; les saisir dans 25 g de beurre; saler et poivrer; réserver au chaud.

_C'est pire qu'un cours de potion ce truc. Alors là une question se pose à moi: c'est quoi le zeste dans le citron ? _

_- Au pire ce n'est pas si terrible s'il n'y pas de citron, si ?_

**- Ben si quand même un p'tit peu, puisque c'est dans le titre de la recette.**

_- Zut -_

**16h03 : **

_Bon la première étape est faite, je ne savais pas que pour cuisiner, il fallait être spécialiste en mathématiques. Heureusement que j'étais (et suis toujours d'ailleurs !) doué en potion, ça y ressemble pas mal. Alors, deuxième étape : Oye, faut se servir du four. _

_Je regarde autour de moi… _

_Merde c'est lequel déjà que je dois utiliser? Il y a au moins une quinzaine d'appareils dans cette cuisine dont je ne connais pas les noms. Harry a bien essayé de me les apprendre, mais j'étais à chaque fois distrait par ses lèvres, que je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait. _

_**-** **Obsédé !**_

_- Tu peux parler -_

_Il me semble que c'est celui-là. Il est allumé ? Oui il y a une petite lumière qui s'est allumée. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal je trouve._

**16h12 :**

_Al dente ? Huh ? Les moldus ont vraiment un vocabulaire bizarre. C'est comme « faire suer les poireaux » Ils ne vont pas s'échapper de la casserole et se mettre à courir partout ou faire des pompes, si ?_

_-** Hum, moi c'est un beau brun sexy aux yeux verts que je ferais bien suer ce soir.**_

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !-_

**16h12 et une douche froide plus tard…:**

**_- C'est quoi ce qui sent comme ça ? _**

_- Ça doit être le canard qui cuit. _

**_- Moi je dirais plutôt le canard… brûlé. _**

_- Merde ! Je ne suis pourtant resté que quelques minutes hors de la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte du four. Ouf ça va, il m'a l'air bon. Un peur noir certes. Mais j'aime bien ce qui est grillé et Harry aussi. _

La viande est cuite. Passons aux pâtes : les tagliatelles au citron. J'ai vu Harry faire ça des centaines de fois, ça ne doit pas être compliqué, si lui y arrive, je peux le faire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent :

« Faire cuire les pâtes façon _al dente - encore ce mot -_ dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Pendant ce temps verser dans une casserole la crème fraîche, le jus et le zeste du citron et du sel et du poivre. Faire bouillir doucement 5 minutes. Verser cette préparation sur les pâtes une fois cuites et égouttées. Ajouter au goût le parmesan. »

_En attendant que ça cuise, je vais préparer ma tenue. _

**16h24 :**

_Ah ! Catastrophe ! Ça a débordé. Tant pis, un petit sort et c'est sec. Ça a l'air bon, il me semble que Harry m'avait dis que si ça colle c'est que c'est cuit. _

_- **Si tu le dis. Dépêches-toi un peu, il te reste encore l'entrée et le dessert !** _

_- T'inquiètes, je maîtrise haut la main… -_

**16h58 :**

**_- Elle va mieux ta main ? _**

_- C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais ça devrait al…ler et flûte ! Encore un œuf de cassé. Je vais bientôt être à cours si ça continue. -_

**  
Flashback : 16h28 :**

_Tu vas t'ouvrir oui ! _

_Alohomora !_

_Aoutch ma MAIIIIN !!_

_Saleté d'huître !! _

**Fin du flashback**

**17h02 :**

« D'accord, c'est noté. Merci Granger… Oui pardon, Granger-Weasley. Au revoir. »

**_- Alors ? _**

_- Tu avais raison de me conseiller de demander un autre avis, monter les blancs en neige ne veut pas dire ce que mon parrain m'a dit. Et après ça se dit maître de potions ! Il me décevrait presque…Enfin, passons. Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer mon dessert (un gâteau à la crème similaire à celui que Harry m'avait offert) _

**18h42 : **

_Je crois que tout est fait. J'ai mis un sort sur chacun des plats pour qu'ils restent au chaud. Le gâteau est au frigo. Je peux aller prendre ma douche. _

**18h52 :**

_Zut ! J'ai oublié de mettre l'inscription sur le gâteau ! Vite j'enfile le tablier par-dessus ma serviette de bain, sort le gâteau du frigo et le pose sur le plan de travail. Je prends l'embout avec le chocolat liquide à l'intérieur et écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire(s) Harry » Puis, je remets le gâteau au frais et file me sécher et m'habiller. Je m'installe enfin confortablement dans le canapé et attends patiemment que Harry passe la porte et découvre sa surprise. Le timing est juste parfait ! _

**_- Enfin, ça c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. _**

**18h52 : (la vraie version)**

_Zut ! J'ai oublié de mettre l'inscription sur le gâteau ! Vite j'enfile le tablier par-dessus ma serviette de bain, sort le gâteau du frigo et m'apprête à le poser sur le plan de travail lorsque je dérape sur le sol de la cuisine. Manquant de justesse de m'étaler de tout mon long, la tête dans le dessert, je reprends mon équilibre. Le gâteau en sûreté sur la table, je constate qu'il est toujours en état...d'être mangé. Je prends alors l'embout avec le chocolat liquide à l'intérieur et tente d'écrire « Joyeux Anniversaire(s) Harry » Oui, j'essaie de le faire mais à mon grand désespoir, il n'est plus aussi liquide qu'avant et croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas aussi évident à faire lorsque c'est du chocolat pâteux qui sort. Mais je suis un Malfoy ! Rien ne m'est impossible !_

**_- Dis-moi, Monsieur perfection. _**

_- Quoi encore ? _

**_- Euh c'est à quelle heure que doit rentrer Harry? _**

_- Vers 19h10. Pourquoi ? Quelle heure il… est ? Merde ! Il va arriver dans deux minutes et je ne suis pas habillé. Mais avec un peu de chance il va arriver en retard, et..._

« Draco ? »

_Oh non, non, non ! Galère. Il faut qu'il soit à l'heure pour une fois. Vite, je file dans la chambre avant qu'il…_

_Ne._

_Me._

_Voit._

« Ah te voilà. _Trop tard._ Qu'est-ce que tu… fais dans la_ cuisine.» Il prononce ce dernier mot avec effroi._

_Oh. Oups, c'est vrai que ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à une cuisine. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger._

« Harry !_ Il me regarde bizarrement maintenant._ Ça va?… _Ses yeux sont braqués sur mon torse._ Harry ?!

- Oui ! »_ Il a légèrement sursauté, sortant de sa contemplation._

« Harry, pour la cuisine je peux t'expliquer. Je t'ai préparé un dîner, mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Ce qui explique le chantier. C'était ta surprise pour ton anniversaire et aussi notre anniversaire, j'aurais voulu que tout soit prêt avant que tu ne rentres. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer. Mais si tu veux bien attendre dans le salon, je te rejoins…

- Tu portes mon tablier.

- Pardon ?

- Tu portes mon tablier gryffondor et juste une serviette de bain en dessous. »

_Il me détaille de la tête au pied, déglutie et me fixe avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Ses yeux sont brillants de désir. C'est moi où la température a grimpé subitement ? J'ai pas oublié d'éteindre le four tout de même ? _

« Euh oui, je ne voulais pas me salir, alors je t'ai… »

**_- Hum, hum ! Bonjour ! Euh, Draco est légèrement occupé pour le moment pour parler, sa bouche étant collée à celle de son amant, il ne pourra malheureusement pas continuer son récit. Je m'en charge donc. _**

**_Harry fut ravie de sa surprise, même s'il n'a finalement pas mangé grand chose du plat de Draco. Sans doute parce qu'il était trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de son compagnon ; à savourer le contact, l'une contre l'autre, de leur peau nue et chaude ; à se délecter de la sensation de plaisir provoquée par l'autre ; à ressentir les délices de la moiteur et de l'étroitesse de son amant autour de sa virilité, à jouir de plaisir… bref vous avez compris. _**

**_Harry a quand même eu son dîner, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il a dégusté son huître (oui, Draco n'a pas réussi à en ouvrir plus) puis les pâtes trop cuites accompagnées du canard « grillé » et il fût très ému par le dessert. Il re-demanda même une seconde part de ce gâteau à la crème tout tordu et dont il avait du mal à lire l'inscription. _**

**_Le lendemain matin, Harry offrit à son tour un cadeau : une demande en mariage, que Draco accepta, car au final ce dîner était tout à son image, parfait… enfin presque ! _**

**  
The end  
**

**Note de Quatre8ss : (se ronge les ongles !) Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, fait rire, déçu, ennuyé (rayez la mention inutile) Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, hmm ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! **


End file.
